TigerFire Drabbles
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Little one-shots and drabbles I write over ne year starting now: 4/17/11. Couple: TigerFire Slash All Warnings apply. Rated M because I don't know what my mind will come up with.
1. To Be Fair

**And she lives! Hi! Sorry about not being around lately. I've been in and out of the hospital getting tests done. I decided to start a TigerFire Drabble story. I think and type up a drabble and then I post it here. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: To Be Fair<strong>_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Couples: FireTiger, FireSand, BrambleSquirrel**_

_**Summary: To be fair, he didn't see it coming.**_

_**Words: 751**_

_**Drabble 1/?**_

To be fair, he didn't see it coming.

He had been excited to be part of ThunderClan. To be part of the forest cats that supposedly ate bones of other cats was an adventure. Given that rumor wasn't true, it still excited him.

He was happy to find a friend in Graypaw. He discovered a new life and a new friend... as well as his first enemy.

Tigerclaw had instantly made him wary. He was a strong warrior and intimidating cat. It was logic that he should follow him and not make the older warrior angry. He knew this, but he didn't think his mouth knew it.

He would like to say that discovering Tigerclaw's plans to kill Bluestar hadn't surprised him, but they did. Like every other cat out there, he was drawn to Tigerclaw's skills and disceiving charms. A little too drawn. Of course, he didn't understand the odd fluttering in his stomach until it was too late and Tigerstar was laying in a pool of blood with a small maniac named Scourge standing over him.

He'd beat Scourge and pushed his feelings for the traitor known as Tigerstar out of his head long enough to form a relationship with Sandstorm and have two beautiful she-cats together. But, though others would say he was lying, he did love Sandstorm. And that was a problem. He loved her, he wasn't _in _love with her. Not even close.

He watched Leafkit and Squirrelkit turn into apprentices and a tightening in his stomach descended upon him. He watched his daughter long and frequently enough to know she was harboring feelings for Tigerstar's son, Brambleclaw.

When he'd heard the prophecy of fire and tiger changing the forest he was determined to keep the two away from eachother. He would not stand for another Tigerstar. He couldn't go through with it again. Then of course, the two disappear without a word to anybody.

While they struggled with the dilemma in the forest, the chosen four and then some were out trying to find a new home for the clans only to have everyone think they had abandoned their clans.

When they'd come back and told them of the posibility of finding a new home, he'd decided that it was for the best. He loved the forest. His whole life was there, but it wasn't safe for his clan. They wouldn't survive much longer with how things were going, so off they went.

When they arrived at the lake, things had been shakey but controlable. Granted, fighting those badgers that one time had tooken more than alot out of him.

Losing a life when Hawkfrost decided to finally lose his mind and sound like his father wasn't a warm and fuzzy experiene either he had to admit.

When he finally discovered the chosen three were Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw he didn't know if he was excited or terrified. They were to be great. 'But with a hefty price' was left unspoken.

When he learned that Tigerstar had started training both clan cats and Dark Forest cats he'd been scared. Would he have to face the tom again? Would he be able to?

Today answered that question he reasoned.

He stood at the front of the lines, the cats behind him yowled and growled, ready for battle.

Across from him a dark brown tabby tom stood, his head held high. The cats behind him stood frigid and sharp, never blinking or making a sound.

"This is your last chance, Firestar." Tigerstar said in a passive tone.

He continued to stare at the brown tom for a few moments, realizing what he had to do. He pretended to charge at the ex-ThunderClan warrior/deputy and ex-ShadowClan leader. He watched as the tom's amber eyes were set ablaze as Firestar let himself become open to attacks. What he had not expected was for Hawkfrost to deliver the blow, no, he hadn't expected that.

He'd given a cough and saw the blood come from his mouth as he fell to the ground, three deep gashes decorating his throat.

He decided he would never learn what Tigerstar had started to shout at him before he blacked out for good.

_"...-you! Firestar! No!"_

* * *

><p><strong>All that time wasted when Tiger felt the same way... *shakes head* I'm working on my other TigerFire stories. I really am!<strong>


	2. Never Have To Say

**Hi! I updated something! Yay! I'm celebrating 'cuz my graduation isn't that far away. School ends on the 19th which means updates are coming this month! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**For all you people who like Vampire Knight, need story ideas, and like the couple Zero X Kaname, then check out my _Zero X Kaname Challenges_ story.** **I have 3 challenges up so far!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: Never Have To Say<br>**_

_**Rating: T for Implied... Ya...  
><strong>_

_**Couples: FireTiger, GraySilver  
><strong>_

_**Summary: Fireheart felt like he was betraying Graystripe in the worst way possible.  
><strong>_

_**Words: 221  
><strong>_

_**Drabble 2/?**_

Fireheart felt like he was betraying Graystripe in the worst way possible. He continued to chastise his best friend for meeting with that RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, while he himself was probably doing something that was worse then what Graystripe was doing.

He jumped when he stepped on a small twig and it let out a soft cracking sound.

"You shouldn't space out like that, Fireheart. You never know who could be sneaking up on you."

Fireheart spun around and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Tigerclaw! Don't do that! You startled me."

"It's not my fault you need to work on your warrior skills, kittypet." Tigerclaw stated as he sauntered over to the orange tom.

Fireheart huffed in false irritation but let out a purr when Tigerclaw rubbed his cheek against his own. "You're forgiven." He stated as he curled his tail around Tigerstar's own.

"I never said 'Forgive me.'" Tigerclaw stated as a predatory gleam entered his amber eyes.

Fireheart's ears twitched as Tigerclaw circled him. He felt his pelt warm as the strong tom stopped behind him. "You didn't have to... You never have to..." Fireheart closed his green eyes and let bliss wash over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! ;D Oh, and <span>Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP<span> - I'm working on your little drabble idea! Thanks for the suggestion.  
><strong>


	3. War

***slowly peaks from behind a corner* Frack! *dodges a shoe* Hey! You could've poked my e- *dodges underwear* What the hell! I don't want your underwear near my- *gets stabbed with a spork* Ahh! Okay! I'm sorry! Hurry, Tigerstar! On with the disclaimer!**

**Tigerstar: I don't like you.**

**Firestar: What he means to say is she doesn't own anything.**

**Tigerstar: I stand by what I said.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: War<strong>_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Couples: FireTiger, Hints of FireSand, Hints of GrayMillie**_

_**Summary: He'd waited long enough. It was time to take his prize.**_

_**Words: 742**_

_**Drabble 3/?**_

Tigerstar idly cleaned off his blood stained paw. He didn't want his fur to get matted after all.

"Father! The last of the StarClan cats have fallen! We've won!" Came Hawkfrost's voice above the sounds of victory that surrounded him.

Tigerstar's tail twitched as he stood. "Is that so? Bring me some prisoners then. We should start the punishments now."

Hawkfrost nodded in excitement. "Yes, sir."

Hawkfrost scurried of towards a small group of shivering cats. After hissing out a few commands, five cats were brought forward.

The first was a shivering apprentice by the name of Beaverpaw.

"He tried to kill Thistleclaw, sir." Hawkfrost scoffed.

Tigerstar snorted. Tried was the keyword. "Then he shall have another go, yes? Schedule a fight for tomorow. He will go up against my old mentor once again."

Hawkfrost grinned and the snipped at Beaverpaw's paws to get him moving towards some other Dark Forest cats who were acting asw guards.

"This one," Hawkfrost used his paw to shove a familiar she-cat in front of him "is one I'm sure most of us recognize."

"Yellowfang." Tigerstar stated.

The elderly she-cat glared at the large tom but said nothing.

Tigerstar smirked. "I get under your pelt, don't I?"

Yellowfang continued to glare, not saying a word.

Tigerstar laughed. "She doesn't wish to talk! Cut out her tongue. See if she regrets not talking after that."

Yellowfang's eye's widen as she is pushed towards the cats that were holding Beaverpaw.

"No! Wait-"

"Silence! You had your chance!" Tigerstar spat. "Bring me the next prisoner."

His face became emotionless when his son, Brambleclaw was put before him.

"Do your worst!" Brambleclaw hissed.

The guard that was behind him growled and used his front paw to drag Brambleclaw's head to the ground.

Tigerstar stared at his son in contemplation. What should he do? His son had stayed with ThunderClan and their kittypet leader. Tigerstar's eyes suddenly lighted up.

"Firestar? Where is Firestar?" He wasn't quite sure who he was asking.

Hawkfrost gave him an odd look before motioning towards the larger group of cats. A shout of anger was heard as a bright orange cat was dragged out of the pile.

The ThunderClan leader was put before him.

"How could you do this, Tigerstar?" Firestar asked.

Tigerstar grinned. It really was the ThunderClan kittypet. _His_ ThunderClan kittypet.

"Oh, Firestar. It truly is you. You see, I wish to make a deal."

He got several surprised looks from the cats around him.

Firestar hesitated. "A... a deal?"

Tigerstar nodded as he jumped down from the boulder he had been sitting on. "Your friends will either die or become slaves. Simple. There is no escapoing that. But...if you become my slave, and_ mine _only, I will let you select five of your friends and they will be spared death. You will get to see them everyday. Talk. Laugh. Everything."

Firestar gave him a startled look before glancing at the group behind him. "They... they won't be hurt?"

Tigerstar smiled. "Never."

Firestar tok in a deep breath and stared at the ground beneath his front paws. "Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Onestar, Jayfeather, and..." Firestar lifted his head and looked at the group of cats, trying to find any other cat that was close to him in his life. "...and Sandstorm."

Tigerstar snarled. "No."

"W-What? But you said-"

"I will let all the others near you... but not her."

Firestar looked like he wanted to argue when a strangled voice reached the arguing cat's ears. "Pick Millie."

Tigerstar and Firestar both looked at Sandstorm. "If I can't go with you, let your best friend's mate come. Please Firestar."

"Bu-"

"Grab the selected cats. The rest of the punishments will be decided tomorrow.

"No! Wai-"

"Silence Firestar. I've waited long enough. It's time I got my prize."

Firestar hung his head in defeat as the other cats followed himself and Tigerstar into the woods.


End file.
